


You've Played the Part

by TsubaruKimimori, tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe - Actors, CLAMPkink, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane didn't want to be in a romance movie. Written for clampkink</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Played the Part

They were on the movie set, inside a house they had rented for shooting. The camera crew was set up to the side, lights hitting them just right. The movie was some sort of romance movie and had his manager not threatened him to take the job, he would have thrown the script in the trash and moved on to something better. 

Granted that was several months ago and while he wouldn't admit it, it wasn't all that bad and the romance wasn't sappy or unbelievable. It was well written and Kurogane wondered just how it would look on the big screen. He looked across him at Fai, as they had gotten into position for the scene earlier. The blonde pressed against the wall in the dimly lit room. They were professional and had done sex scenes before, but never with each other. Still they weren't getting too into it, it was just a scene. When the director, sitting in her chair and always looking far too smug for his liking called action, Kurogane closed the inches between him and Fai with a kiss. The scene was suppose to be sensual, it was a sex scene after all, between their characters and they both knew what to do. The director had wanted something steamier, but he had outright refused during edits of script.

Fay put his hands on Kurogane's face to make the kiss more intense. He also moved as directed towards the bed.

They hit the bed in moments and Kurogane rolled until Fai was over top of him. It wasn't that he didn't find Fai attractive, far from it as they were a couple, but being filmed by a few dozen people killed any mood. Mentally he went through the scene and began gave the crew a few slow shots of him undressing Fai before he quickly stripped them down to their boxers and threw a cover over them. They were going for an 'R' rating so covering them from the waist down was a good method of keeping it that way. 

Fay kissed Kurogane's neck softly. He was more comfortable than Kurogane with people watching them but even he wasn't total keen on the idea of being watched while he was being sexual with his lover but a job was a job. He rubbed his hands across Kurogane's well toned chest.

As the scene progressed Kurogane and Fai began moving against each other, simulating sex. He had to admit though that seeing Fai without lust clouded vision was definitely appealing. The camera's moved into better positions, some moving in for close ups and other things before their director finally announced the ending of the scene. The room was immediately illuminated and Kurogane smirked down at blonde before he pulled away and began to redress. "That's all for today everyone, good job!" Yuuko clapped her hands as she smiled wickedly in her chair. Watanuki, the caterer that had been hired at the beginning of filming was beside her, offering a drink of what Kurogane was sure someone shouldn't be drinking in the afternoon.

Fay finished getting dressed and came over to Kurogane. "We should get home if that's it for a day." He whispered into his lover's ear. He had purposely left his shirt half unbuttoned.

Kurogane heard the suggestive tone in his lover's voice and got up already dressed and pulled Fai to their dressing room to grab his car keys and bag so they could head to their apartment.

"Hyuu Hyuu Kuro-rin are you that excited to get home?" Fay grinned as Kurogane basically dragged him to their dressing room.

"Aren't you?" He asked as he stepped into the small room and grabbed his jacket and keys as well as the messenger bag set on the small desk there. Kurogane grabbed Fai's own coat and tossed it at him before he was out the door.

Fay smirked as he put his jacket on. "Of course I am darling I was just putting on a front in front of our co-workers as you asked."

"You still act like an idiot." He replied, thinking Fai was crazy no matter who they were around. It took the only a few minutes to bypass everyone and get to his car, where they were soon on their way back home. The sex scene had affected him more than he had thought it seemed.

Fay giggled when they got out of the car upon arriving at their apartment. "Kuro-rin, you're showing." Fay's blue eyes drifted towards his lover's pants.

Don't point it out!" He bristled and looked around, glad that the surrounding area was empty. It made it difficult to walk the closer he got to their door as his pants rubbing against his cock was only making him harder.

Fay was having difficulties as well. His pants were about two sizes too small for him and it was adding to the pressure in his crotch.

When they were finally inside the confines of their apartment, Kurogane pulled Fai in and all but slammed him up against the closed door. Wasting no time, he kissed Fay. It was much more aggressive than the one they had done earlier and Kurogane growled.

Fay moaned into the kiss and rocked his hips into Kurogane's. That scene they had acted today only raised their testosterone levels.

Large hands smoothed down the fabric of Fai's shirt and jeans before sliding lower to his thighs. A second later he had grabbed hold of the blonde's legs and lifted him up and into his arms.

Fay broke the kiss so Kurogane could see where he was going but instead attached his lips to his lover's neck.

He could feel Fai's erection against his stomach as he hurried to the bedroom. Now that they were alone they could finally do what they wanted.

Fay could feel his cock twitching with anticipation. Before his brain could register it, he was on their bed. 

Smirking slightly he whispered into Kurogane's ear. "Maybe we should buy Yuuko-san a bottle of sake for this as a thank you." 

"Fuck no. I don't need her knowing anything about our sex life." Kurogane said as he began taking their clothes off.

Fay laughed as he assisted in the taking off of their clothes. "Just a suggestion Kuro-rin ahhh." Kurogane had freed his throbbing erection from its clothed prison.

"A terrible one." Kurogane argued before he pressed opened mouthed kissed along the blonde's chest and stomach.

"Ah Kuro-rin, you're such a tease."

"You're one to talk." The taller grumbled, lips brushing against pale skin before he trailed lower. He remembered what Fai had looked like during their scene, how intimate it was despite the cameras. Kurogane took the blonde's erection in his hand, giving a few short strokes before he took the tip of the member into his mouth.

 

Fay moaned loudly. Very rarely did he get to feel his lover's mouth wrapped around his cock. Usually it was him that was giving Kurogane the blow job not the other way around. Fay could feel the sweat collecting on his body and his skin was getting flushed.

Kurogane kept going for a few seconds longer before he let the other's erection slip out of his mouth with a wet sound. He thought that was enough of teasing the blonde for today as he crawled back over him and reached to their nightstand for a bottle of lubricant.

Fay hissed when the cold air hit his hard on. Well it wasn't a cold night but after being inside of Kurogane's hot mouth it sure felt cold. Seeing what Kurogane was getting into Fay's eyes widened. With all the work the two of them had been doing lately it had been a while since they had enough time and energy to go all the way.

Taking what he needed, Kurogane returned to Fai and kissed him. Filming was in its last stages and Kurogane couldn't be happier. They would have a few months before one of them would start another.

Fay kissed back hungrily his hips bucking up to show how much he wanted this. He too was going to be glad for the break.

"Hn, whose the impatient one now?" He chuckled when he broke their kiss to look down on the blonde. Kurogane the grabbed the bottle and poured a generous amount onto his fingers while he began peppering the blonde's face with kisses.

"Can't help it Kuro-horny, you do this to me."

Unceremoniously pushing one finger inside the blonde he smirked. Fai was always stunning like this, disheveled and wanton. "Don't think I can take my time right now."

Fay bit down on his lip. It hurt when it was quick but he would put it aside and turn the pain into pleasure.

Kurogane watched his lover, thinking of how he would be able to see the blonde looking like this on the big screen next year. The idea, while it made him a little annoyed that others could see Fai as well, was appealing regardless. He worked the blonde open, taking his time at least with this so Fai was comfortable. 

Fay groaned feeling Kurogane's fingers move in and out of him preparing him. Finally his body adjusted. "Kuro-sama..."

"Ready for me?" He asked, taking too much pleasure in seeing the blonde is such disarray. He hooked his fingers inside the blonde, wanting to get something out of Fai before he stopped.

Fay's eyes shot open."KURO-SAMA! Take me........please...."Fay was begging now, he hadn't realized he desired Kurogane this bad, that it had been this long since they had done stuff like this when they were alone.

Kurogane kissed him before he pulled his digits free and grabbed the bottle of lubricant to coat his neglected cock. He stared at Fai, eyes boring into the blonde's own eyes. Getting an idea suddenly, Kurogane smirked and pulled Fai up. "You can do some of the work too, we're not on a set anymore." He told him, his voice hoarse as he kissed his lover soundly.

 

Fay blushed and kissed Kurogane back. The character he was portraying was uke, to the extreme. He never did anything just allowed his partner to do all the work. "I'd love to Kuro-rin." He positioned himself so he was straddling Kurogane's lap. "Sure you can handle me Kuro-anxious?"

"I think I can manage." He smirked, liking when Fai was more aggressive. It always pissed him off whenever the blonde took on roles were he was some meek guy when the blonde was anything but.

Fay smirked. "Good to know, I thought I would be too hot for you to handle. Now do as I say and enjoy yourself, fail to do as I say and well, we'll get to that later." Fay put on a devilish smirk, he knew what Kurogane thought of him being controlling like this.

Kurogane gave him a devious smirk as his hands went to rest against sharp hips. He was hard and aching and wanted Fai to just do something despite how he was enjoying this.

"Very good Kuro-telepathic, that exactly what I was going to tell you to do." Placing his own hands on Kurogane's shoulders he lifted his hips up and aligned his entrance with Kurogane's cock. Without warning he lowered himself down onto it. "Aaah!"Fay almost regretted letting his hormones take over, but he would get used to this. He sat still for a few moments allowing his body to adjust.

Kurogane had shut his eyes tightly when he felt Fai impale himself. The blonde was deliciously tight and he couldn't help but tighten his hold on the other. He had to force himself not to buck up or just roll Fai onto his back and fuck him into the mattress.

Fay took that as a sign and started to move himself up and down. It was a totally different feeling, him fucking himself with Kurogane's cock as opposed to Kurogane thrusting himself inside of Fay endlessly. Fay had to admit, he liked being in control."Uwah...Kuro-rin's cock is so big, it feels so good." Maybe it was because of all the movies he had been in or maybe he was just a kinky bastard, but whatever it was, Fay loved dirty talk.

Kurogane growled and leaned back on his forearms so he could take in the sight Fai made. "Heh, like it when I touch you?" He asked, getting into it as well as he reached for Fai's erection, stroking at an achingly slow pace, especially when compared to how fast the blonde was moving.

Fay moaned as he continued to move. "Yes love it when you touch me."

"Probably like it on the set too, with all those cameras watching us." Kurogane told him and tried to concentrate on pleasuring Fai instead of the sensation of the other moving on top of him.

Fay nodded. He couldn't form words. The pleasure was over taking him and precum was gathering at his tip. He loved it when people on set were watching him and Kurogane because even then, they were in their own world.

"Bet you were probably liking today even more than I was." He chuckled darkly as he teased the head of the other man's erection. 

Fay regained his voice as he moaned at being teased. "I wouldn't say that...Kuro-tease. You love how tight I am and you love my soft lips on your dick and...aah aahh..AAAH."Fay got cut off by the fact that the tip of Kurogane's dick had just brushed his prostate causing him to get tighter as well.

Kurogane moved his legs then, repositioning himself in a way that he could thrust up as it was torture not being able to move with Fai. "Can't argue with that."

"Ku-ku-ku-ro-ga--nee...fu--ck--me.."Fay whined. It was obvious he was losing control, he said Kurogane's full name and he only did so when he was mad at the other or when he was in extreme pleasure and couldn't control himself.

Without a second thought Kurogane pulled Fai off him and pushed him onto his back. He grunted at the loss of contact, but as he kneeled between the blonde's legs and hooked them over his shoulders, he couldn't help but watched Fai writhe against the sheets. He pushed into the blonde abruptly and without warning before he began a harsh pace.

This new feeling unleashed the more perverted side of Fay, "Ahh fuck...Kuro-rin,harder, please, fuck me harder." Fay dug his nails into Kurogane's shoulders to emphasize his point.

With a bark of laughter, Kurogane snapped his hips against the blonde, driving himself deep inside Fai's pliant body. He was panting now, his eyes hooded as he focused on the other.

The only noises that could be heard were their moans and the sound of skin hitting skin. Fay too was panting as he struggled to last as long as possible. He wanted them to come around the same time.

Holding one long leg against him, Kurogane used his other hand to reach and wrap around Fai's erection. He ran his hand over the blonde's arousal in rough, uneven strokes. Already he could feel orgasm fast approaching and wanted Fai to come before him.

Fay writhed under Kurogane. Between the throttling of his lover's hips into him and the rough strokes to his erection Fay wasn't going to last much longer. Kurogane's chest heaved from the exertion of bringing air into his lungs. His body ached as he rocked against the blonde, trying to get him to come.

That was the breaking point for Fay. He let himself come in several spurts hot all over the place including his and Kurogane's stomach and chest.

Kurogane managed to last a few seconds later before his own climax was ripped from him. The actor closed his eyes as his head swam. Fay's chest heaved to get enough oxygen into his lungs. The session they had just had was very intense.

Kurogane cracked his eyes open before he grunted and pulled out of the blonde. A second later he was lying on the bed next to Fai. He was ready to sleep and reached to pull Fai into an embrace.

Fay smiled as he was held. "Ah Kuro-sama...that was intense wasn't it?"

"You know, you really suck at being dominant." He smirked he settled against Fai. "But it was pretty good."

Fay stuck his tongue out. "Never played the part Kuro-seme. So I don't have enough practice yet, next time I promise, I'll bring out handcuffs, whips and leather suits that I got from work."

"...Where the hell have you been working at?" He scowled at the idea of Fai parading around and having to use any of those things at a job even if it was just acting.

Fay smirked. "Don't worry, I haven't used them yet, I just asked the boss if I could take them. I played a side roll in that film."

"Bastard." He tightened his arms around the blonde's midsection and tried not to think about just how smug the people down at costumes would be.

Fay ignored how tight his lover's arms were around him. He knew he was safe. Fay kissed Kurogane's lips softly. "Go to sleep, love you."

Kurogane grumbling against his skin was the only reply the blonde got in return.

Fay nuzzled into Kurogane. He knew that was the tan man's way of saying I love you too. As Fay closed his eyes he imagined what it would be like when they used the bondage.


End file.
